I Hate You Kim Possible!
by whitem
Summary: How can this be? Someone actually hates Kim? And it's not Drakken? Read and find out what the sitch is...


And here is another short little one-shot as I work down my list of Plot Bunnies. (A commotion is heard in the background) Yeah, yeah… I'll get to you other PB's as soon as I can! Sheesh! They just don't let me rest one little bit…

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of the KP characters, yet I have created a couple OC's for this story…

I Hate You Kim Possible

Kim and Ron had just finished foiling a plot by Junior, who had wanted to steal some very expensive sound equipment at a prestigious music shop in New York City. He had believed that with enough electronic manipulation of his voice he could finally become the International Pop Sensation that he so wanted to be. Of course, Wade had informed Kim and Ron of the plan, and Junior was easily stopped before he made away with the equipment.

After speaking with the authorities, Kim was almost mobbed by a group of reporters and numerous fans. Various questions were being yelled out to Kim such as "Now that you've finished High School, which college are you're going to?" "Are you dating anyone at this time?" "After starting college will you still continue missions?"

While reporters clamored for answers and fans tried to get autographs, a small voice suddenly piped up from behind the growing crowd.

"I HATE you Kim Possible!"

The entire group of reporters and fans went stock still, and silent.

Slowly the crowd parted in front of Kim, and suddenly she saw a young girl about 8 years of age, about 10 feet away. An older girl was kneeling down at her side, pleading for her to be quiet.

"I'm sorry?" Was all Kim could say.

The little girl was literally trembling with what appeared to be anger. Tears were flowing from her brown eyes and little fists were clenched at her sides. She took a shaky breath and said, "You heard me… I **hate** you."

Kim took a step towards the little girl and said, "Why do you hate me?" She was truly confused by the girl's attitude and words.

"You _killed_ my _parents_!" The little girl spat out, and then wrapped her arms around the neck of the older girl kneeling beside her and buried her face into the older girl's neck.

"There, there… Haley." The older girl said. "Everything's going to be alright. Please don't cry."

The little girl then backed out of the hug with red puffy eyes and wet cheeks. "But everything is NOT ok Marsha!" Haley pointed an accusing finger at Kim who was now just a few feet from the two of them. "She KILLED Mommy and Daddy!"

"Haley please…" Marsha started to say before little Haley once again buried her face into her neck, sniffling back tears.

"Is… there anything I can do to help?" Kim asked with nothing but concern in her voice. By now the reporters didn't matter, and the fans wanting an autograph didn't matter. To Kim, all she saw was a very distraught little girl, and she wanted to help in any way she could.

Little Haley whirled around taking Kim by surprise. "You've done **enough** already! Just leave me alone…" Once again the young girl then went back to crying on the older girls shoulder, and Kim just looked at both of them not really knowing what to do.

"Why does she think I killed her parents?" Kim asked Marsha quietly. "She doesn't really believe that I could do such a horrible thing, does she?" Kim's eyes started to get a little wet as well, at the thought of someone who believed she could kill anyone, let alone someone's parents.

Haley spun around again and looked Kim right in the eyes. She dragged an arm across her nose and sniffed before saying, "You weren't there… To save them… and that's just as good as **killing **them."

"I'm afraid I don't…" Kim started to say but was gently interrupted by Marsha.

"_Our_ parents, really… and it was one of those Diablo toys." Kim went silent as her eyes went wide in sudden understanding.

…x x x x…

Haley Louise Mason was excited beyond belief after waking up early. It was her birthday, and she was going to be a whole 8 years old! For her it was a huge deal, and she couldn't wait for the party to start.

Haley had asked that her party have a Mexican theme, and that she wanted to give one of those new Diablo toys from Bueno Nacho as a gift to everyone of her friends that attended. Her parents agreed, as this way they wouldn't have to do much work since Bueno Nacho would pretty much take care of everything.

Some of the decorations were already at the house ready to be put up by a couple of Bueno Nacho employees when they arrived with the food around noon. Along with those decorations was a small box of about 10 or 15 Diablo toys, which were placed on the top shelf of a closet in Mr. and Mrs. Mason's bedroom.

After waking up about 6am, little Haley was just too excited to go back to sleep, so she padded down the hall to her parent's room. Just as she was about to knock on her parent's closed door, a very strange sound came from the room, and everything in Haley Mason's world was turned upside down.

…x x x x…

Marsha continued to speak, as Kim couldn't believe the story she was being told.

"After the initial release of those… things… Haley and I were able to get out of the house before everything was destroyed. We went over to our neighbors, who luckily didn't have any of the toys, and huddled in the basement with the Larson's until everything calmed down.

"The Larson's had a small TV in their basement, and that's how we kept up on the news of what was happening. It was from the news reports that we knew that you were in a battle for your very life Kim, trying to stop these things.

"Haley so wanted to go back to our house to find our parents, but the Larson's and I stopped her before she was able to go outside. Those giant robots were _everywhere_. Haley would have surely gotten hurt, or worse, if she had made it outside. Then, she saw you on the TV, and was _positive_ that you would save our parents. I… kind of knew what happened, but I was able to keep up appearances, to give Haley here hope."

Small sobs could still be heard from little Haley as her older sister continued to hold her close, and she seemed to have calmed down a little.

"When… when she found out the truth of what happened to our Mom and Dad, Haley kind of went a little nuts and started to blame you for their deaths. I don't blame you at all Kim, but Haley here really believes that you were directly responsible."

Kim couldn't help but let her tears fall. "I… I never heard of any stories like this…" She started to say.

"We never did either." Marsha said while gently brushing the back of Haley's head. "We actually called the local news station, and they said that they didn't want to air any stories of death and destruction by the Diablos. All they wanted were stories of survival. I guess it was a Ratings thing, or something."

"Is there anything that I can do?" Kim asked while wiping tears from her eyes.

"I really don't think so at this point." Marsha said. "It's… just something that we have to get through."

"Are you staying with anyone?" Kim asked, and then suddenly realized that Ron wasn't anywhere nearby. She suddenly had a severe craving to hold on tight to someone.

"We're staying with our Grandparents here in New York." Marsha then stood from the pavement where she had been sitting and holding Haley while talking with Kim. "In fact, we probably should get going. I'm sorry for disrupting anything."

"No, no… That's quite all right. You're name's Marsha, wasn't it?" Haley's older sister nodded, and Kim pulled out a note pad and pen. She scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Here's my direct home phone. Please call me if you need any help at all, anytime of the day or night. OK?"

"Thank-you Kim… Thank-you so much. Well, we gotta go, so I hope to see you again." When Marsha walked off, that was when Kim finally noticed the crowd that had been standing around them the entire time.

Kim stood watching the Mason's walk away, wrapping her arms around herself. Just as she reached up to wipe another tear from her eye, she felt an arm slowly wrap around her waist. Kim turned her head and looked up into Ron's deep brown caring eyes.

Almost as fast as she had embraced her boyfriend after he had defeated the Lowardian's, Kim latched onto Ron and squeezed for all she was worth. She would never forget Haley and Marsha Mason, and she sincerely hoped that they would call her sometime to let her know how they were doing. But for now, she would embrace her boyfriend, pulling from his silent strength to get her through the rest of the day.

…x x x x…

It was about a month later that Kim was busy trying to pack for her first semester at college. She just couldn't decide if she should take Pandaroo with her or not. She had definitely out grown the stuffed toy, but Kim still had a certain… connection.

She fingered the stitches that had repaired the tear that occurred during the Lowardian sitch, and then she heard the phone ring. Kim turned around to pick it up, but then realized that it had rung downstairs, as she had already packed her own phone away.

"Kimmie…" Her mom called. "Phone for you!"

While walking down the steps from her bedroom, Kim absently wondered why they still had an old-fashioned cord phone in the kitchen, and then called out "Who is it Mom?"

"I'm not sure. They sound pretty young. You're not seeing someone younger behind Ron's back are you?" Anne said with a bit of a smirk.

"No Mom… You know me better than that." After playfully sticking her tongue out at her mother, Kim picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Kim? Kim Possible?" The voice almost sounded familiar to her, but Kim wasn't sure.

"Yes, this is Kim…"

"Kim… this is Haley… Haley Mason. I was just wondering… Can… can we talk?"

The End…

* * *

Just a little something I thought I might run past y'all, and hope everyone likes it.


End file.
